


A Hunter Has An Anniversary

by YoyoDeano



Series: Bam! Went My Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester Anniversary, Couch Sex, Dean Winchester Can't Say "I Love You", Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dirty Talk, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oral Sex, Television Watching, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoDeano/pseuds/YoyoDeano
Summary: Dean raked his fingers through his hair “I just don’t know what to do.”“About what?”“My anniversary.”Sam cracked a smile and shook his head “I’m sorry, your what?”“Cas and I’s 10-year anniversary is today” Dean got up to grab a beer from the fridge.Sam turned in his seat to look at his brother “You guys haven’t been together for ten years.”“Yea, but we’ve known each other for that long.”“Didn’t you stab him when you first met?”





	A Hunter Has An Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaah I'm only two months late of the Destiel 10th anniversary but I still wanted to write something for it anyway.
> 
> Please read previous parts before this one!

It was still dark outside Sam woke up, he was preparing to go on his morning jog when he found his older brother in the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table with his head in crossed arms.

Sam opened the fridge to get a water bottle out “Did you get kicked out of your room or something?”

Dean lifted up his head and pressed his palms against his eyes “No.” He glanced at Sam. “I have a situation.”

The younger of the two sat across from his brother, worry lining his face “What’s up? What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean raked his fingers through his hair “I just don’t know what to do.”

“About what?”

“My anniversary.”

Sam cracked a smile and shook his head “I’m sorry, your what?”

“Cas and I’s 10-year anniversary is today” Dean got up to grab a beer from the fridge.

Sam turned in his seat to look at his brother “You guys haven’t been together for ten years.”

“Yea, but we’ve known each other for that long.”

“Didn’t you stab him when you first met?”

Dean rolled his eyes and took his seat again “The details aren’t important. What’s important is that today marks 10 years of that dork being in my life.”

“And the problem is?”

Dean scratched his neck “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not the best when it comes to romance and shit like that. Yaknow being chick-flicky is not my strong suit.”

Sam nodded in agreement, his brother despite the charmer he is, is hopeless when it comes to relationships.

“And I’ve never celebrated any sort of anniversary before, so I was wondering if you had any…pointers?”

Sam raised his eyebrows “Pointers? You mean advice?”

Dean nodded taking a swig of his drink “I want Cas to have a good day.”

“Just do the things he likes. I mean, you’ve known the guy for ten years you know what he likes and doesn’t like.”

Dean floundered for a moment “Really? That’s it? I mean shouldn’t I get him flowers or something?”

Sam shrugged back “Dean, we both know Cas loves you. I’m sure he’d just enjoy spending time with you. We just came back from a long hunt, he missed you right?”

Dean nodded, remembering the texts and calls between him and the ex-angel while he was away from the bunker.  Dean knew Castiel had been angry with him for making him stay back at the bunker. Dean tried to explain that he didn’t want Castiel there because a werewolf pack was too advanced for a newly made human to handle. Dean was worried that the now mortal would get hurt. In his arguing, it came out the wrong way, causing Castiel to lock him out of their room.

After many texts and calls between the two while Dean was away, Castiel relented and forgave the hunter, but he made him promise to let him go on the next hunt.

“So, just spend some time together.” Sam said.

Dean finished off his beer before getting up. “Got it. Thanks Sammy.”

\--

After a short power nap, Dean asked Castiel to go to the store to get some groceries. Watching the tan Lincoln disappear into the distance, the hunter rushed back inside the depths of the bunker, effectively assembling all of the other occupants into the war room.

Dean stood in front of the trio as he cleared his throat “Okay, you guys, today is a special day.”

“What makes today special?” Jack interjected.

Sam looked between Jack and his mother, who looked equally as curious as the Nephilim “It’s Dean and Cas’ anniversary.”

“Oh.”

Mary smiled “How nice.”

“Anyway” Dean said before sitting down at the head of the table “Cas and I have never celebrated an anniversary before, ever. And I am going to make it awesome, which means from my room to the man cave. That whole hallway is off-limits for the rest of the day.”

Jack scrunched up his eyes “Why?”

“Because one-time Sam saw something he shouldn’t have.”

“Like?”

“Adults doing adult things.”

“Okay for one, I had no idea you guys were in there and two, it’s your fault for not locking the door.” Sam chimed in.

“Who just busts into the bathroom without knocking?”

“I told you, I had my headphones on. I didn’t hear the water running.”

“Boys, enough.” Mary chided. “We will stay out of your hallway, Dean.”

Dean got up from his chair “Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some food to make.”

\--

To say Dean was nervous, was an understatement. He was pretty much shaking in his boots, he found it kind of ironic that killing a werewolf pack seemed easier than trying to prepare for Castiel to come home. But here he was, slapping jelly onto a sandwich with shaky hands.

He was trying to find the humor in his predicament to calm his nerves like how he was making a romantic dinner consisting of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Castiel once confiding to him, that it was his favorite meal to eat last time he was a human.

The hunter placed the two plates on a tray. Trying to make it look presentable, even folding some paper towels to look like napkins.  “Maybe I should cut it?” Thoughts that ran through his mind like rapid fire. “Diagonally? Down the middle? Maybe into fourths?” Dean groaned. “Am I really debating how to cut a sandwich?”

He cut the sandwiches in half, nicking his thumb in the process.

“Son of a bitch. Get it together, Winchester.” He berated himself, placing the cut against his mouth and tossing the knife into the sink. “Come on, you can behead a vampire no problem, this should be a piece of cake.”

Sighing, Dean shook out his hand and grabbed his tray. He made his way down the hall to the entertainment room.

Dean had to get this right. Dean knows his skills at emotions are lukewarm, especially his romantic ones. Sure, he could flirt and charm even a rock but telling someone that he loves them? He can barely verbalize it a quarter of the time. He could name all times he outright said it on his fingers. And despite all his emotional stunting and his deflections and his poor attempts at relationships in the past, the ex-angel loves him back.

The hunter placed the tray down onto the coffee table. He has to show he appreciates Castiel. The poor man has put up with Dean for ten years, he got it make sure Castiel feels special today. No matter how much it rattles Dean to his core.

With that running through the hunter’s mind, he didn’t even hear the brunette, walk into the room.

Dean was taken away from his thoughts when a case of beer clanked down on the coffee table along with a plastic bag from the store.

“What’s all this?”

Dean got up and turned the TV on “Do you know what day it is?”

Castiel shrugged off his zip up jacket. He’s tending to favor less business-like clothes nowadays Dean noted.

 “September 18th”

Dean sat down next to his partner, and grabbed the remote “And do you remember what happened on September 18th? Anything kind of cool in particular?”

Castiel scoffed “Dean, I’ve lived through a lot of September 18ths. Be more specific.”

Dean leaned in, trying to lead the ex-angel to the answer “Okay, something that happened ten years ago today.”

Castiel blinked “well, on September 18th, 2008, I guess you can say I formally introduced myself to you. And you stabbed me in the chest.”

“It was one time!”

Castiel chuckled “So you made sandwiches because 10 years ago you stabbed me?”

Dean rolled his eyes “No, I made sandwiches, so we can celebrate that it’s been 10 years and neither of us are dead. So happy 10-year anniversary, Cas”

Castiel nodded, glancing at the food and then the television “I’ve never celebrated an anniversary before.”

Dean switched on the Netflix and sipped his drink “I was thinking that we could eat some food, lay on the couch and binge watch Jenny Jones.”

The ex-angel tilted his head “You don’t like Jenny Jones.”

Dean handed Castiel his sandwich “But you like it.”

Castiel hesitantly took the plate and leaned back against the couch “If this is what humans do, then I suppose.”

Dean scrolled through the queue until “Jenny Jones” popped up on the screen, he started the show from where ever his partner left off. He grabbed his sandwich and leaned back against the couch, glancing at Castiel who seemed to be content.

An hour into Jenny Jones and Dean is laughing into his beer bottle, trying to take a swig but Cas is swearing at the TV that “He’s too young to be a father, Dean.” Honestly, its adorable and Dean lets himself enjoy the company of his boyfriend. No monsters or demons or big bad, just two people at home watching Netflix.

Dean had an arm around the back of the couch and his feet on the coffee table and Castiel had settled himself right next to him despite all the room they had on the couch. No perception of personal space at all and Dean didn’t care.

Castiel turned away from the TV for a moment, jostling Dean from his thoughts “Where is everyone?” he says, taking a drink from his water glass.

“The other side of the Bunker. I banned them from this area.”

“Why?” Cas said with a tilt of his head.

Dean scratched his nose, he wanted to say “Because I wanted you all to myself and enjoy the day just the two of us.” but what came out was “Just in case, we wanted to mess around.” The hunter mentally groaned ‘Nice going, how to sound like a douchebag by Dean Winchester.’

Castiel gave a short nod and got up, stating that he’ll return after he uses the bathroom. Once the ex-angel left the room, a new flood of anxiety washed over Dean as he leaned down to place his head in his hands. On one hand, his head was saying ‘Relax, this is Cas. He loves you, he’s having a good time.’ And on the other hand, the much louder voice in his head was saying ‘Your fucking it up already and its only been a couple of hours, that’s impressive. Cas is only here because he puts up with you. He _tolerates_ you like everyone else does. You don’t deserve him, your just a-‘

“Dean, do you hear me?”

Dean lifted his head to look at Cas giving him a look of concern “Sorry, Cas, I zoned out for a second.” Castiel shook his head, he knows when Dean is lying but thankfully, he isn’t going to press the issue at the moment.

Dean laid back against the couch, stretching his legs down its length “C’mere” he said opening his arms. Castiel maneuvered himself to rest his body against Dean’s, with his head on his chest. He likes holding Cas, even if the armrest of the couch is digging in his neck. Screw personal boundaries, he feels like the brunette is safest with Dean’s arms around him. The nagging voices don’t talk as much when Cas is around, and Dean loves him for it.

Castiel pressed play and watching intently as a new couple cross the Jenny Jones stage, this is the third guy the mother brought to find out who the father is of her 6-month-old son. Dean is only slightly listening to the TV and mostly listening to Cas’ voice, its deep and it anchors him to focus and not let his thoughts travel.

Dean felt Castiel relax as he dropped kisses into his hair. Dean feels himself relax under the weight of Castiel’s body. He doesn’t know how to describe it, but he feels safe there, like he can breathe easier. He can let his brain turn off and just lay there.

The results from the DNA test pan out and the man turns out to be the father, Cas cheers from his spot and raises his head up “I’m glad she found the child’s father, right Dean?” and Cas looks at him and Dean knows he’s done for. Cas is looking at him and he looks so goddamn _pretty_ in the light of the TV screen, all relaxed and Dean knows that Cas is it. Cas has him by the heart and he can’t help but-

“I love you”

Dean swears Cas’ cheeks are dusted pink as he gives Dean his smile “I know, Dean. I love you too.”

Cas kissed him. The first time they kissed today, Dean thought. Really Dean doesn’t know how he could simply forget to kiss the ex-angel all day, but he has to remedy this because kissing Castiel is like coming home.

Dean tucked his hand in Cas’ hair as he dragged his tongue across Cas’ lip. Castiel indulged him letting Dean slip his tongue inside his mouth. It was slow and soft as Dean kissed and nipped at Cas’ mouth, Cas letting breathy sighs leave him.

Dean moved to sit up causing Castiel to move with him. Dean pulling Cas to straddle his lap, placing his hands underneath his boyfriend’s ass to guide them into a better position. Dean’s legs accidentally bumping the coffee table as he turns them to have Cas’ back face the TV.

Dean kissed at Cas’ jaw, the stubble scratching at Dean’s face “Let me take care of you, baby.” He felt Cas push his flannel off his shoulders.

“You’re overdressed”

Dean nipped at the skin “And you’re bossy” he soothed his hands across Cas’ back “We’ve got time. I want to take care of you, Cas.”

Castiel kissed Dean's neck, grazing his teeth against the skin as Dean ran his hands underneath Cas' shirt, feeling the firm planes of his back.

Dean felt a chuckle from Cas' chest as he pulled the shirt that was hiding Cas' body off the brunette.

"We'll make a mess" Cas protested, with a small smile dancing across his lips

"Don't care" Dean planted kisses on Cas’ collarbone "I'll clean up later"

Castiel groaned as Dean turned his attention towards his nipples. Licking and biting the pink buds. Cas tilted Dean's head up to capture his lips again as Dean shrugged off his outer shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Cas’ fingers thread through Dean’s short hair as Cas slipped his tongue into his mouth. Dean unbuttoned the ex-angel’s pants and sunk his hands into the back of them to grip at Castiel’s ass, pulling him closer. Castiel pulled away from the kiss jolting because Dean pinched his ass cheek.

“Was that necessary?” He grumbled.

Dean cracked a slick smile “Yes” he massaged the spot he pinched “I had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.” He teased.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he gripped Dean’s shoulders to push their hips together “That’s when you pinch yourself.”

Dean shuddered and then chuckled “Really? Common mistake” his hands squeezing the flesh underneath his palms when he rocked their hips together. Castiel kissing and grazing his teeth over the shell of Dean’s ear. “Fuck-Yaknow this would feel better without pants on.” Dean panted, tugging at Castiel’s belt loops

Castiel growled into Dean’s ear “I told you, you were overdressed.” His voice dripping with arousal sending sparks straight to Dean’s cock.

“To be fair, so are you. Let get those jeans off, baby.”

Cas huffed but lifted himself from Dean’s lap to stand between his legs. When he tried to pull down his pants, Dean swatted his hands away in favor of doing it himself. Dean pressed open mouthed kisses to Cas’ tanned stomach as he worked the jeans down Cas’ legs.

Once around his ankles, Cas stepped out of the pants. Dean mouthed at his straining cock through his boxers. Cas yanked at Dean’s hair “Fuck, Dean-you’re being a tease.”

Dean pulled down Cas’ boxers “And you’re a tease” he nipped at sharp hipbones “walking around, like you’re not sex on legs.” Dean wrapped his hand around the base of Castiel’s cock, jerking him slowly “It makes me wanna watch you fall apart on my cock.”

Dean watched Castiel’s face flush, his words making Cas’ cock throb in Dean’s hand. A moan escaped from Cas’ lips when Dean slid his cock between his lips. Dean bobbed his head slowly, Cas’ cock hot and heavy as it pulsed in his mouth.

Looking up from his spot, Dean found Cas looking down at him with lust blown eyes, sucking in his breath when their eyes met. “You look good like this, Dean-“ Cas panted, sliding his hand through Dean’s hair “With my cock in your mouth.” He grunted as Dean rolled his tongue along his shaft.

Dean slid Cas’ cock out of his mouth “Fuck, who taught you to talk like that?” his voice slightly hoarse.

Castiel kneeled to unbuckle Dean’s belt and undo the button on his jeans “I believe you did” Dean lifted his hips for Cas to pull his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, his dick springing free from it’s confines.

Dean shook his head with a light laugh “I remember when you didn’t talk at all-“ he moaned when Cas licked pre-come from the tip of his cock “Look at you now. An angel between my knees, talking about how good I look sucking his dick.”

Cas dragged his tongue along Dean’s shaft, dipping his tongue into the slit “Not an angel anymore” he breathed, sucking the head into his mouth.

Dean’s chest heaved, and he placed his hand behind Cas’ head, Cas taking more of his cock down his throat “You were an angel when I fucked you for the first time.” Castiel groaned around his cock, scratching blunt nails into Dean’s thighs. Dean tugged Cas’ hair, pulling him away from Dean’s swollen cock.

“Want to stretch you out, baby.” Dean breaths, pulling his shirt off from over his head.

Castiel nodded, placing a kiss on Dean’s freckled knee before turning towards the bag he brought in earlier that day. He pulled out a tube and handed it to Dean before settling back onto his lap.

Cas’ skin was hot against Dean’s and his mouth was even hotter when he kissed at Dean’s shoulder. Dean uncapped the lube, pulling off the safety seal and squeezing some of its contents onto his fingers.

Dean massaged the brunette’s ass with one hand while the other was smoothing a lubed covered finger around Cas’ rim. Cas making a noise in his throat when Dean sunk the finger inside. Dean groans, Cas is tight and clenching hard around his finger. “You remember our first time, baby?”

Cas nodded, tiny moans escaping him. Dean hummed “I fucked you in the back of Baby when we were in Chandler, Indiana.”

“Hunting a shapeshifter.” Cas choked out, grinding his hips onto Dean’s fingers when he slipped a second finger past his rim.

Dean pressing his fingers deeper into the tight channel. His arousal burning in his gut as he watched Cas writhe on his lap “Yea, and it was pouring outside. You were so tight I could barely get a finger inside.” Cas cursed when Dean pushed a third finger into his ass. Dean was moving his fingers so slowly, winding Cas up but not enough to make him come.

Dean bit at Cas’ shoulder and leisurely pulled his fingers out. He felt Cas’ shoulders drop as he panted against Dean’s neck. Dean kneaded Cas’ ass with his hand, tapping the smooth skin with little heat behind it. “Get me ready for you, baby.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s chin before grabbing the lube and squirting some on his hand. A lube slicked hand grabbed Dean’s abandoned cock and stroking it. Dean was hard, his cock twitching in Cas’ hand as pre-come dripped onto his stomach. Dean murmured into Cas’ ear, following Cas’ hand with his hips “Gonna make it so good, Cas, fuck.”

Cas squeezed the base of Dean’s cock, Dean hissing at him before he let go “Make me feel you, Dean” Cas lifted his hips as pressed the head of his cock against Cas’ rim. “Yea, baby, gonna make you feel me for days.”

Cas sunk down on Dean’s cock inch by inch. Dean held his breath, restraining the urge to thrust up inside the ex-angel. Even though he stretched Cas out, he was impossibly tight and hot around Dean’s cock. Dean lolled his head back against the couch, exhaling when Cas was fully seated on his dick. Fuck, he was throbbing so much, he thought he was going to bust before they even started.

Taking a few deep breaths, Dean lifted his head back up. Cas had his eyes squeezed shut with his bottom lip between his teeth. Cas’ back was blocking the light of the TV, haloing the light around him. Air left Dean, Cas was here and all his and more importantly Cas loved him. Dean captured Cas’ lips, kissing him softly, his heart swelling in his chest and whispered “Ready, Cas?”

Cas nodded, picking his hips to start a relaxed pace. Both groaning at the first rock of Cas’ hips. Dean gripped Cas’ ass, meeting his pace and thrusting his cock up into Cas’ hole. They remained at that pace for a while, just enjoying the closeness and the slick feeling of their skin against each other. Soft moans and sighs filling the space of the room.

Cas cried out when Dean’s cock brushed up against his prostate, he dug his fingers into Dean’s sweat slicked shoulders. “Dean,” he begged “Harder”. Dean held onto Cas’ hips “I got you, baby” He pushed up, thrusting up into that spot that makes Cas choke out his name. Snapping his hips as he pulled them closer to the edge.

Thrusts getting harsher and faster and deeper as they fall apart on each other. Dean gripped Cas’ cock in hand and jerks him. “Fuck, Dean, I’m close” Cas moaned “Come inside me”

Dean moaned as Cas’ hole clenched his cock tighter “Cas, fuck yes” Dean’s hips pushed in deep, as he spilled inside Cas, pumping him full of cum. Castiel moaned, the feeling causing him to come between their stomachs. Cas moved slowly, riding out their orgasms.

Dean kissed whatever skin was close to his mouth, Cas' shoulder, neck, jaw as Cas panted against him, he chuckled “Happy Anniversary”. Cas pulled back to kiss Dean’s lips, a laugh threatening to leave him “Same to you, Dean. Happy Anniversary.”

Castiel moved, slipping Dean softening cock out of his body, reaching back to grab baby wipes from his bag. Dean took the wipe Cas offered him, wiping his hand and then helping Cas clean their stomachs. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, burying his face into Cas’ neck.

“You know,” Cas’ voice rasped “We need to take an actual shower, Right?” Dean nodded and kissed his cheek, chuckling “Save water, shower with a partner.”

They got up, Cas wobbled for a moment, looking back at the room. Clothes thrown across the floor, the tube of lube, dirty wipes on the table, not to mention the smell of sweat and sex in the air “I told you, we’d make a mess”. Dean nudged him with his elbow “Don’t worry, I’ll clean up after our shower.”

After a well needed shower, Dean cleaned the man cave as Cas went to their room to lay down. Dean joined him after he was done cleaning, slipping under the cool covers and pressing his chest to his boyfriend’s back. He brushed his lips against the back of Cas’ neck “Did you have a good day?” he whispered, even though Dean was sure their first anniversary was successful, anxiety still lingered in the back of his mind.

Cas turned his head to look at his partner “Of course, Dean. I always enjoy our time together.”

A sigh of relief left Dean, tension releasing it’s hold on his jaw as he smiled “Good.”


End file.
